


Shikamaru's Tat

by DistantShenanigans



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, fem!Shikaku, genderbender, though it isn't really parenting here, twelve/thirteen year old getting a tattoo, unorthodox parenting methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shikaku didn't know what she had been expecting when Shikamaru came home from a mission, roughly three weeks after they got home from the feudal lord palace (which is what the kids call 'The Incident' now), but it definitely hadn't been him coming home with a tattoo of a butterfly on his ass.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Or: Shikamaru should have known better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shikamaru's Tat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Branded](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45451) by animemetoo. 



> **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Shikaku didn't know what she had been expecting when Shikamaru came home from a mission, roughly three weeks after they got home from the feudal lord palace (which is what the kids call 'The Incident' now), but it definitely hadn't been him coming home with a tattoo of a butterfly on his ass.

“How in the hell...?” She questioned, staring at the picture on her son's cheek.

“I don't remember...! I think Temari did it...!” Shikamaru groaned.

“How did Temari get you to put a butterfly on your ass?!” Shikaku asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“... I don't remember!”

“Goddammit Shikamaru!” Shikaku groaned, “Go take a shower!” She shooed him off and went to do the boy's laundry, wondering how the hell she was supposed to deal with this shit. Her son was barely thirteen!

“You look annoyed.” Inoichi chuckled as he came into the laundry room.

“Shikamaru got a tattoo.” She replied, leaning down and tossing her son's sand-filled clothes into the washing machine. She was well aware of her boyfriend staring at her ass, which made her snort. Maybe she should get a tattoo of a boar on her ass? She added detergent to the load and shut the door, starting it. She stood up straight and turned to the Yamanaka, leaning against the washer. Inoichi was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, obviously not sure if he should believe her. “Yeah, on his left butt cheek.” A snort came from her boyfriend. “Of a **butterfly**.”

“Really now?” Inoichi chuckled, moving closer to her. She grinned a bit.

“I can tie him down and show you, if you want. Or you could ask him yourself, watch him get embarrassed.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands rested on her hips.

“He really got a tattoo on his ass? Of all places?” Inoichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He said Temari was involved, whoever she is.” Shikaku nodded.

“Well, at least Chouji can say Shikamaru's ass has his name on it.” Inoichi chuckled again. Shikaku burst into laughter.

“You **told** him?!” Shikamaru's voice drew their attention, the young boy standing in the doorway wearing a towel around his waist.

“Yes, I told him. Would you like to show him?”

“NO!” Shikamaru shouted, before storming off to his bedroom to get dressed. Inoichi looked at Shikaku, amused.

“So, when are you gonna tie him down so I can see it?”

Shikamaru was screaming ' _Shut up! It isn't funny!_ ' while crying for an hour before Shikaku managed to calm down and comfort her upset son.

Inoichi would be banned from the house for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone else actually had the idea of Shikamaru getting an ass tat of a butterfly from Temari, so I decided to warp it. I asked them if I could use the idea, but they apparently haven't been on fanfiction.net since, like, 2009? IDK it's been three days and I don't have a response, so I'm gonna just post it anyways. Fic is linked.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5272473/1/Branded


End file.
